The Tale of Qrow
by Sigmatic
Summary: Who is Qrow? Ruby's uncle? Ozpin's ally? We already know this, not to mention his skills with a scythe. This is the story of Qrow's journey from when he was a young hunter to present. He will have to challenge the worst of foes, from agents of Grimm to Cinder and Torchwick. This the untold story of one of the greatest hunters, who's put his life to expelling the darkness.


Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, all credit goes to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. This story merely a fan speculation, this is not canon. Also the fanfiction is written around the end of volume 1. This'll be rate T for violence, minor swears, and crude humor. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Tale of Qrow**

_The crescent moon paved a path of light down upon the ground as a slight hum was in the air. Standing tall along the sky line were tower after tower, each of which dead silent in this cold night. A breeze blew across the winding streets, it was truly peaceful at this time of night. Yet peace was the last thing that was to be expected once they arrived. From the shadows of the outskirts, conspicuous individuals emerged. All cladded in ebony, the figures made way down the quiet city. Each holding to a saber, the group made no effort to glance the other way. Another breeze did not phase them, instead they only kept walking. The destination being the only place that shined among the darkness, a simple bar who foolishly flared their lanterns as though they were a beacon of rebellion._

_The blank faces turned smug, as the party directed themselves at the unsuspecting victims. Among the crowd, a sole male lead. Dark eyes leered in utter disgust at the audacity presented by the residents in front of them. A low growl came from the pack, the leader calmly held his hand out, issuing a cease in reaction. The captain would be described as relatively tall in comparison with uncaring, black eyes. Dressed in silk, licorice-colored suit and a stereotypical bowler hat perched on top of his pale chestnut hair. His physique made him stand out even further as he was the scrawniest of the bunch._

_Pushing past the doors, the gang stood tall against a frightened gathering of people. All of which sacred out of their minds, the leader seemingly enjoyed the display that laid beyond him. The citizens were at a standstill, most of crowd shivered as the villains neared. The only sound that could be heard was the snicker emanating from the suspicious ringleader._

_Placing his elbow upon the nearest table and taking a whiff of his pipe, his glare fixated on the barkeep who in response faced downward out of fear and shame. Hubris ran high among the newcomers, even the once boisterous populous remained silent which egged their pride further. The unnamed boss shattered the tension with the clearing of his throat. "It truly is but a wonderful night. The serenity that branches from motionless and quietness." The figure paused for a breath. "You know why I am here."_

_A wept could be heard faintly from the masses. Their conspicuous appearance matched their sinful nature dead on. The burley barkeep yielded along with his customers. Even the strongest of men do not challenge them, for they are the agents of grim. A syndicate of sympathizers to the beasts, the antagonists of the light and the extinguishers of the sparks of hope. They stand for the darkness that stood before humanity's revolution, an old fashion view_

_"You must already know the punishments for your actions. Men! It's time we 'forgive and forget'." The boss ordered, in a split second the party broke off and broke apart. Each minion chaotically abused the establishment and terrorized the people. Seemingly enjoying themselves, except in the corner an oblivious civilian took a sip of what ever he may had been drinking. One of the troublemakers took interest and crept up on the hooded customer, the villain pulled back his arm and launched a sucker punch at the unsuspecting bystander._

_Then a struggle occurred, rather than the fist making contact the mystery man caught the attack before assault could be made. He tried all he could to break free from the hood's grasp. "Can't you see I was trying to have a good time?" He mumbled quietly as his grasp loosened. Once both hands were free, the good brought back his fist and sent the other flying. Crashing into the window all heads turned to the hooded man._

_His hood fell back to see his raven hair and his amber eyes that matched that of any bird of prey. A pale hand clenched upon as he seemingly glided across the hostiles. He landed in the middle of the bunch, his vision turned to the leader who pushed his companion apart just to get a look at the hamper of his progress. "I see we've found a deadman." His smirk had grown immensely when a full circle surrounded the raven-haired revolutionary._

_The vigilantly stood and presented a blank expression. "This all?" He inquired in a bored tone, which annoyed his enemies further. The boss clenched the bridge of his nose and held back his risen anger. Then they clashed, the livid one armed himself immediately with a morning star. The weapon tore through the fabric of his charcoal cloak, as the man vanished. A gust pushed its way through the crowded room and out the creaky, oaken doors._

_The villains chased after the gust as though they had less purpose on trashing some rundown bar in the center of town. "We'll be back." One of the hostiles called, which gave a last scare to helpless spectators._

_In the presence of crescent onlooker, the two parties were at a standstill. The unidentified rebel stood on his own with a sullen expression. "Who do you think you are?" Spat the mace-wielding criminal. At the moment, he laid his weapon on his shoulder as his blackened eyes turned grey in the light._

_The hum could be heard again as the individual took stance and prepared to charge. A single arm latched out and snagged an item from his own backside. The sullen expression shifted slightly as he held out the contraption. Gleaming in the moonlight, a twinkle had appeared on the weapon. In a split second, what looked like nothing more than a harmless gun turned to a scythe that could make the reaper cry. "My name is..." In rapid movements the unnamed man flung himself and his weapon at the crowd. "Qrow."_

_Half a dozen people were sent flying away from the newly named Qrow. A clearing was made where the weapon could stand on its own. "A pleasure to meet you." The rest of the minions charged at raven-haired man, who slashed horizontally as though he were whacking weeds till the all foot soldiers were sent into the night. All that remained was Qrow and the leader, who held back his shock with rage._

_In response to his abandonment, the ringleader grasped tightly to his weapon and glanced at the flicker that laid above the handle. Pounding the button excessively, the morning star gained a ruby outline. His had grown immensely as he slammed the weapon at Qrow. Managing to evade the attack, Qrow had yet to retaliate as the weapon used dust to a crater were the attack landed. The protagonist stumbled back and swung the scythe only to miss by an inch._

_The mace smashed a wall, which turned to a massive dent in which was again dodged. Qrow glanced at his setting as he realized his efforts would be fruitless if he kept on dodging each and every blow. Instead of what was expected, Qrow didn't dodge, he took the attack directly. Or well... His weapon countered. In the seconds before, Qrow twirled the scythe around to reveal a second part to his weapon, a shotgun. The blade converted into an ammo stock as he fired scattered shots of dust to counter the over-powered swing of the mace. Once fired, the two were sent back, both left a skid in the pavement. Qrow was quick on his feet as he sprung up and battered his opponent with a swift kick._

_Sent back, the antagonist had flinched and couldn't keep balance. While in this state of shock, Qrow took the final measure fired another round, the ringleader fell face first in defeat._

_His inability to fight back, the man conceded and Qrow could only sit back and wait for his allies to detain the scum. A buzz came in his ear, as Qrow received a call. Setting down his device, a figure came into sight. A pale holographic image of a certain silver-haired individual popped up on screen. "Qrow."_

_"Yes?" The raven-haired man asked not facing the image of his companion. "I did as you wanted." He pointed out bluntly while retracting his weapon. A disgruntled expression still was very much present on the other. "Ozpin?"_

_There was a pause, Qrow frowned while Ozpin matched it with an indifferent stare. "Retreat." He muttered bluntly to the baffled Qrow._

_"Pardon?" His frown deepened as again there was another brief silence, well if excluding the villain's moans in the background._

_"You didn't complete the task fast enough, the agents of grim will surely return in greater numbers. Retreat, Regroup, Retaliate, Repeat, sync?" Ozpin ordered, while Qrow had given a sigh. His image seemingly dim as a darker presence awaited them._

_"Sync."_


End file.
